This present invention generally relates to apparatus and techniques for streaming media distribution via computer networks. More particularly, the present invention provides a system and a method for maintaining and sharing lists of selected media sources. Merely by way of example, the present invention is implemented on a personal computer, but it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability. The invention can be applied to other computing devices, such as cellular phones, internet appliances, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, set top boxes, television, wireless devices, and the like.
A long time ago, music could only be heard at a live performance. Here, a performer would stand in front of an audience and sing a piece in a manner to please the audience. “Star Spangled Banner” would echo out to the audience. The live performer could only sing so loud to carry his/her audio signals out to the audience. Only a limited number of people could actually enjoy and listen to the performer at the live performance. One would find the performer in a park or theater singing a musical piece to a limited number of people. Musicians who played instruments could also be heard only at a live performance. Sounds from piano, trumpets, and drums would ring out! The beat of drums! Piano keys! Ring from trumpets sound out!-only as far as the sounds travel through air. Accordingly, only live performances could be used for people to enjoy music.
As time progressed, radio replaced, in part, some aspects of the live performances. Radio uses a wireless transmission and reception of electric impulses or signals by means of electric waves, which travel through air. By way of radio, audio information from sounds or songs would be transmitted from a broadcasting station to numerous radio receiving units, commonly called radios. These radios would tune into one of a plurality of broadcasting stations, which transmitted audio information from the station to each of the radios within a specific geographic region. High school students tuned into stations on a frequency modulated format called “FM” to listed to jazz, rock, country, and pop music. Amplitude modulated formats, commonly called “AM,” often transmitted signals more efficiently over longer distances than FM. Since the electronic waves traveled through air, transmission distance was still limited, often to geographical regions.
In the 1990's, computers were coupled to each other through a world wide area network, commonly the Internet. The Internet revolutionized communication throughout the world. These computers began carrying audio information from a source location to a destination or client. Some source locations began transmitting audio information in the form of songs or sounds to destination locations. Unfortunately, most of these source locations failed to provide an easy to use interface device, which allowed users to freely use such audio information. In most cases, such sources provided Internet radio by merely providing source addresses, such as http://www.bbc.co.uk/worldservice/ram/live13 infent.ram, which would make it difficult to easily reach many channels in an efficient manner.
From the above, it is seen that an improved way to transmit radio station information is highly desirable.